In the medical and research fields, there are many clinical situations where it is desired or necessary to deliver or transfer substances within a body tube or conduit by using a device. It is often desirable for treatment or diagnostic purposes. Unfortunately, many delivery techniques are challenging or not optimal to achieve the desired therapeutic treatment or diagnostic evaluation.
What is needed are devices that deliver therapeutic treatments or can be used for diagnostic evaluations.